comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Phoenix Project
(So, this page I'm not only making as something I wanted to make. This page is to honor two of my greatest friends on wiki. I know one of them will get to see this first and I hope he appreciates it. The other may never see this because he may never come back, but I still had to include him. This project & these characters not only represent us, but our friendship and how strong it is. I hope you like it, but more importantly I hope they like it.) The Phoenix Project is a project created in order to study and contain the Phoenix. This project was created by Tony Stark (Iron Man), Reed Richards (Mr.Fantastic), Hank Pym (Ant-Man), and Hank McCoy (Beast) with Jean Grey as the volunteer who allowed them to attempt to contain the beast. The Experiment In order for this project to work, Jean had to die, or at least be in a deathlike state in order for the Phoenix to take over. Jean was put into a deathlike coma. As such, the Phoenix took over. With Jean locked away, the Phoenix was now in full control without Jean to hold her back. The Phoenix allowed herself to be studied for a few days, letting the four geniuses think they were safe. Finally, on the third day of her containment, the Phoenix broke through her cage, eyes glowing with flames, and killed the four men effortlessly. She left Beast alive, scrambling his brain, but leaving just enough of it for him to explain what had happened. Professor Xavier would be the one to find the men in a horrific scene, the only remnants of the three dead (Tony, Hank & Reed) were their uniforms. Recruiting For The Future The Phoenix came to the conclusion that she could not simply defeat the Avengers, X-Men or any other threats to her on her own, so she decided to recruit each groups largest enemies. Together, they would exterminate each group, one by one, until there was nothing left. The Phoenix chose her henchmen carefully, choosing those she thought would assist her the most. Her three highest ranking officer (which she imbued with cosmic powers), include Loki, Ultron & Selene Gallio (The Black Queen). She Called Her team, The Phoenix Force. Members Of The Phoenix Force Selene Human.jpg|'Selene:' Selene Gallio was recruited for her great power to drain the life from others. Selene was given great cosmic power, allowing her to change into a large cosmic form. When in this form, Selene can drain the life from 10 targets at once, which she used to exterminate many of the X-Men. Ultron-0.jpg|'Ultron:' Given the power of invulnerability and a beam of disintegration, Ultron was able to exterminate even the strongest of the Avengers, leaving nothing but the ashes as the remains of the once great group. Loki Cube.jpg|'Loki:' Feeding off of his hatred for Asgard, the Phoenix gave Loki the edge he needed to destroy all of the realm by allowing him to teleport anywhere he wished, becoming incorporeal whenever he teleported as to not be interrupted. Destruction The Phoenix assisted these three in destroying the X-Men, the Avengers, and Asgard. With these groups decimated, the Phoenix chose to rule Earth as well as other realms, sending her henchmen to do her bidding, while she ran Earth her way, toying with those who remained. The Phoenix revived those she deemed useful to her, giving some heroes to her henchmen and keeping some for herself as her guards. She believed she had won the battle, and that no war could defeat her at this point, but for some, there was still hope. The Protectors While the Phoenix believed she had won, 3 young heroes were plotting to defeat her. These 3 heroes, coming from each of the groups the Phoenix had destroyed, kept some of their allies alive in order to prepare to fight a war against the Phoenix, with the 3 of them as the groups leaders. Two of these were children of fallen heroes, while one was an mutant, originally apart of the X-Men before they were wiped out. These 3 young heroes worked together performing covert missions together in order to stop the Phoenix. While their work would be long, and they had a long journey & battle together, they knew that the end result would be worth it. Members Of The Protectors Kitty Shroud.jpg|'Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat/Shroud)' was one of the few X-Men left alive. She was able to phase herself, as well as a group of allies away from the blast Selene released which killed most of the X-Men. Other than Kitty saving a group, Blink was able to teleport a group of mutants to a safe place before having to close off her portal so Selene could not follow. Kitty started The Protectors with her two close friends Bruce Barton & Drake Thorson in order to restore the world to what it once was. Bruce Armored.jpg|'Bruce Barton (Hawkeye/Quickshot)' is the son of Clint Barton (Hawkeye) & Natlalia Romanova (Black Widow). His parents were killed in front of him as he stood in a safe spot where Ultron could not detect him. He was commanded to stay in that spot by his parents. Bruce is a highly skilled marksman trained by his father as well as by the Ronin. Unlike his parents, Bruce wears quite a bit of armor, including a helmet to protect himself. Drake Thorson.jpg|'Drake Thorson (Drake/Thor)' is the son to Thor Odinson & Lady Sif. When Loki invaded Asgard, Thor sent his son to the bifrost bridge, where Heimdall was able to transport the boy away to a safehouse on Earth before being killed in front of Drake just before Drake could completely teleport away. Loki spoke the statement "Your father is next." before Drake went away, infuriated that he could do nothing. Drake is imbued with all of his father's powers and has also taught himself how to use them in different ways compared to his father. The Deceased While many were killed in the invasions from the Phoenix Force, some remain deceased while others have been revived in order to do the Phoenix's bidding. It is unknown at the moment as to whether or not the ones who were revived can be redeemed. The Deceased Phoenix Five.jpg|'The Phoenix Five' is a group of five of the top mutants (Cyclops, Emma Frost, Colossus, Magik & Namor) created by the Phoenix in order to act as her henchmen and her guards on Earth. The five have each been imbued with small amounts of cosmic energy to increase their powers. Colossus & Illyana were two of the people closest to Kitty, the Phoenix chose them knowing this. Avengers Deceased.jpg| A large amount of the Avengers were killed including many of it's main members (Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Spider-Man, Wolverine, Wasp, etc.) The Phoenix has since revived Spider-Man, Hawkeye & Black Widow in order to do her bidding as well as to have a hold over Kitty & Bruce. Asgardians.jpg| Most of the Asgardians were wiped out in Loki's invasion. He allowed Sif to live and keeps her as his servant/slave. Loki allowed Amora to rule over what remained of Asgard. The Phoenix revived Thor in order to toy with Drake, knowing how much his father meant to him. Guardians Deceased.jpg| The Guardians Of The Galaxy were later defeated by the Phoenix in order to tie up some loose ends. She chose to keep Angela (who was temperarily assisting the Guardians) as her huntress, as well as her right hand. The rest she left deceased. InHumans.jpg| The InHumans are a group whose powers rival that of Gods. Knowing this, the Phoenix knew she had to exterminate them. Going with Selene herself, the Phoenix assisted the Black Queen in eradicating their entire race. She chose to leave Crystal alive and later found Quake on Earth, using the two of them as her elemental puppets as well as her shields, in order to get to her, any remaining enemies have to pass Crystal & Quake. Category:Created by Actingoutlove Category:Earth-Phoenix Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Mutants Category:Humans Category:Asgardians Category:Males Category:Females